


jealousy doesn't look good on your face

by crywithdelight



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Harringrove, Jealousy, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Robin (stranger things) - Freeform, Robin Buckley - Freeform, Scoops Ahoy, stranger things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crywithdelight/pseuds/crywithdelight
Summary: The famous Steve 'The Hair' Harrington spends his summer working at Scoops Ahoy with his BFF, Robin Buckley. One day, one cute boy stands at the counter, smiling at Steve, what can go wrong?





	jealousy doesn't look good on your face

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic story ever, so don't be too harsh on me. If you notice mistakes, please tell me! English isn't my first language lol. Also, writing in the past tense is kinda hard, not gonna lie. Enjoy!

The small clock sitting on the counter just striked noon and Steve was stuck inside  _ Scoops Ahoy  _ with his ever best-friend Robin. Sometimes, Steve liked to call her ‘Buckles’ because of her surname. Whenever he attempted to flirt with girls, a whiteboard was awaiting behind him to draw a tally under the ‘You Suck’ column.

“I’m telling you! My hair is my best feature and this freakin’ sailor hat is hiding all of it!” Steve said while adjusting his hair.

Robin just kept laughing at him.

“Maybe you lost your touch or maybe you should just change your flirt game, make an update.”

He stared at her, wide-eyed. “Updating my game?? Are you out of your mind?? The hair, the smile and a nice greeting is the only way to get the ladies, Robin, you should follow my example.”

“Yeah...sure, of course, I can really see how that works well with you.” Robin pointed at the board with her index finger.

Steve rolled his eyes and returned to the counter, where a dirty blonde-haired boy was standing behind. Robin closed the window almost all the way through, leaving enough space to peek. Round glasses framed the boy’s slim, pale face and his blue sweater really made his ocean, blue eyes pop. He probably stared at him for a bit too long before greeting him. 

“Ahoy, customer! Would you like to set sail on this ocean of flavour with me? I’ll be your captain.”

A small grin made its way on the boy’s face and saluted Steve like a boat captain would do.  _ God, that’s cute,- _ Steve thought,  _ wait, what? _

“Ahoy…, he stared at Steve’s name badge, Steve! Um, I wouldn’t mind actually, what flavours do you have, dear sailor?” And he had the audacity to wiggle his eyebrows.  _ Do not blush, Harrington! Keep it together, man.  _ He was probably blushing anyways.

He started pointing and describing different sorts of ice cream while the other boy was looking intently at him. 

“So, here we have the USS Butterscotch, Pistachio & Popeye’s, Caramel Waves, Cool Coastal Fiesta, Blue Like the Ocean, and the usuals, strawberry, chocolate and vanilla.”

Steve glanced back at the boy, who was frowning and stroking his chin, seemingly perplexed by the flavours. He leveled up his chin, staring back at the  _ Scoops Ahoy _ ’s employee.

“They really love to keep the nautical vibe, even in ice cream flavours! I’ll take one scoop of Cool Coastal Fiesta in a cone, please.”

“Yeah, they do! That’ll be 3,50$.” And the boy hands him the money.

While he made his cone, Steve couldn’t stop thinking of his blue eyes or even the glasses. He never fantasized about boys before and that left him a bit confused.  _ Do I like boys? Am I supposed to feel ashamed? Ugh, what am I going to do?  _

His thoughts were interrupted when the dirty blonde-haired boy cleared his throat.

“I’m pretty sure I ordered one scoop, and I don’t know what you’re doing.”, he said with a soft laugh.

Steve stared at the mess he made, several scoops were stacking up on the side of the cone, all falling off on the Blue Like the Ocean ice cream.

“Oh fuck-, no, I can’t swear, ugh-, fuck company policy, omg I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened” While he tried his best to clean his mess and started making another cone, the other boy was chuckling.

“No, no, don’t worry, you just seemed to be thinking a lot. It’s kinda cute.” He said, smiling.

Steve blushed hard after hearing the compliment.  _ Omg, what the hell, who is this boy?  _ He was nervously laughing as he handed him the cone.

“Um, thank you, I guess? Once again, I’m so sorry, this doesn’t happen to me often-” His fingers started twitching.

“It’s fine, really! And with cute boys like you, nothing’s unexcusable.” He slowly licked his ice cream once while staring at the brunette boy. Steve froze at his spot.

“See you later, cute boy! I’m Joel, by the way!” Waving at Steve, he left the parlour. Steve leaned back against the counter, thinking of the blue-eyed boy.

_ So, Joel, huh. _

He came back to reality when he heard Robin speaking and snapping her fingers in front of him.

“Hey, dingus! Your California boy is back, and, she whispered, he doesn’t seem like himself.”

“Ugh, he’s not MY California boy, Robin. We’re not together. But whatever.” 

Steve approached the counter, only to see (a slightly angry?) Billy staring at him. He slowly stared back, scared that he might hit him again.

“Hey, Billy? Are you okay?” His voice shaked a bit.

“Already forgetting me, princess? With-, what’s his name?, oh, yeah,  _ Joel _ , right?” The sound of his fingers cracking resonated.

“Fuck you, Hargrove.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Joel as River Phoenix in Running on Empty, who plays Danny Pope.
> 
> ([Our Joel making pretty Steve blush so hard ughh](https://images.app.goo.gl/4hSCpdFndQasWHKx6))
> 
> I listened to Drive by the Cars while I wrote this chapter, so feel free to check, I guess?


End file.
